Voice of an angel
by Sans's Wife
Summary: The peguins get a new Tiger. She is very shy from the abuse she suffered with her last owner. Vitaly wants to help her become less shy but how can he do that if she won't speak. The performance of the curius is coming up will he help her or will she not speak?
1. Chapter 1

Vitaly saw Gia with Alex her husband. Vitaly missed his wife sometimes but she was not very good to him. After she left and all, The peguins got a new Tiger for the curius, she had green eyes and she was like a normal tiger. Kowalski

" Hey am Alex this is Marty, Gloria, Melman, Gia, Stefano, Skipper, Private, Kowalski and Vitaly, what's your name?" Alex asked as she looked at him and she looked around

" I... am Alexandra." Alexandra said shyly and Vitaly notcied she was shy

Alexandra left as they left to. Vitaly noticed the penguins have not got a trailer for her yet. He went up to her and her ears pinned down.

" I noticed no trailer you stay with me da?" Vitaly asked as she looked at him and nodded with her eyes to the floor

She followed him as he got her to his trailer he looked at her she kept her distance between them. She was very shy Vitaly noted she would never open up when performance comes soon.

" You have talent yes?" Vitaly asked as she was cut out of her day dreaming and she nodded

Vitaly wondered if she was ever going to speak. Alexandra was very scared she felt alone her father was dead and so was her mother. She had no other family the penguins just brought her from a man who abused her. She was very shy, sacred and afiard that if she talked to much she would be hit.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexandra woke up she got her clothes on and she went outside. Vitaly was practicing jumping though the hoop, Marty with Stefano were practicing being shot out of the cannon, Melman with Gloria were dancing on the tightrope and Alex with Gia we're practicing on the trapeze. Alexandra did have a talent she was the best singer. But she had not sang in a while since the abuse.

" Alexandra you should practice." Vitaly said as she nodded and started to go back to his trailer

He grabbed her paw and she flinched then he looked worried.

" It's ok." Vitaly said as she shook in fear and he gently touched her face

Alexandra kept still fearing he would hit her. Vitaly wanted to help her so much he could tell she been abused by the way she flinched. He hated people hurting animals he looked at her, her eyes held fear and he could also they held kindness.

" Alexandra I no hurt you I want to help da, please let me. Vitaly said as she nodded and looked down

Vitaly went to Gia and Alex, he looked at them and he told them that he wanted to get Alexandra to get out of her shyness. They agreed and they would help to along with Marty with Stefano, Melman and Gloria. They would each play a part to get Alexandra learn to trust and speak.

" Ok Alexandra let's start with a hug if you feel uncomfortable please pat my shoulder." Melman said as Alexandra nodded and he smiled

He hugged her gently she froze at the contact put then she shakly moved her arms into a hug. Gloria, Alex, Gia, Marty, Stefano and Vitaly were happy even King Juilan, Mort, and Maurice were clapping. The peguins high fived as the dogs howled with pride.

" Ok next step is to embrace a friend, Vitaly how about you." Melman said as Vitaly nodded and embraced her

She almost stepped back but then she saw his gentle eyes and then she let him embrace her.

" How about a hug. Marty said as Vitaly shook his head and grabbed her paw

" No that's enough for today." Vitaly said as she looked at him and she slowly smiled

" A smile she smiled Vitaly!" Gia said excitedly and Vitaly smiled

Vitaly took her back to the trailer he smiled at her and then he gave her, her nightgown.

" Goodnight Alexandra sleep good." Vitaly said as she smiled and hugged him

Vitaly was surprised how she was right now he hoped she would continue to process. Soon as she went to sleep he wrote in his notebook the process Alexandra has made and the next step was to get her to talk. Hopefully they can get to that step without making her go back to square one.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexandra woke up then got on her clothes. Vitaly was waiting for her she smiled at him and waved to him. Alex watched them he smiled he could tell Alexandra was warming up to Vitaly.

" Let's do that third step a hug." Vitaly said as Alexandra smiled and hugged him

Alexandra looked at him and he smiled he laughed. Alexandra smiled even more, Skipper came over there and told them the show was tonight.

Alexandra got on her pink dress and looked at Vitaly. She wasn't nervous she was more worried about him. As he jumped thought the hoop, the rest of the show went on. Alexandra was the last performance and she stepped into the light.

" Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me for centuries

And just one mistake

Is all it will take.

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

Hey, hey, hey

Remember me for centuries

Mummified my teenage dreams

No, it's nothing wrong with me

The kids are all wrong,

The story's all off

Heavy metal broke my heart

Come on, come on and let me in

The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints

And this is supposed to match

The darkness that you felt

I never meant for you to fix yourself

And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name

'Cause I was only born inside my dreams

Until you die for me, as long as there is a light, my shadow's over you

'Cause I am the opposite of amnesia

And you're a cherry blossom

You're about to bloom

You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon

We've been here forever

And here's the frozen proof

I could scream forever

We are the poisoned youth

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries." Alexandra sung and everyone stood up then clapped

" Vitaly she likes you I can tell." Alex said as he looked at her and sighed

" I like her to, but I want to help her talk she sing's beautifully but I can't tell her I like her." Vitaly said watching her and then she walked to him

Alexandra smiled at him then he placed his hand on her back and begun walking with her back to his trailer. He embraced her then she looked at him.

" Vitaly I... Am sorry." Alexandra said as she looked down and he lifted her chin

" Sweet Alexandra am so proud your talking I would never hurt you ever, I ... I." Vitaly said as she smiled and hugged him

Alexandra smiled as she closed her eyes he picked her up then got her in bed. He was about to go to his bed when she grabbed his hand he smiled and got in the bed with her. He snuggled against her and she smiled at him then they went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Alexandra woke up she saw Vitaly next to her she smiles and snuggles close to him. Vitaly wakes up and he smiled at her.

"So beautiful." Vitaly said whispering and thinking she was asleep

" Vitaly you think am beautiful?"Alexandra said as he went pale and then he kissed her

He started making out with her. Then he looked at her he moved his hand on her thigh. He smiled and then he entered her. She gasped from pain and then he started moving.

"Shhhh I am here look at me." Vitaly whispered as she nodded and looked at him/

He was very gentle and then they came. Vitaly woke up with sweat on his forehead he looked at Alexandra and realizing it was just a dream.

" Am in to deep with girl." Vitaly whispered and shook his head

"He went back to sleep hopeing he won't have another wet dream


	5. Chapter 5

Vitaly was looking at Alexandra he couldn't get her our of his head. Her voice and her eyes thoses eyes that are so beautiful that he can not stand it.

Vitaly sighed he was indeed getting to close to her but he loved her. He couldn't tell her, she would probably stop talking to him or worse hate him, he couldn't do that to her. He would never hurt her.

" Alexandra we have a trailer for you now." Skipper said as she frowned and went to Vitaly

" can I still stay with you?" Alexandra asked as Vitaly wanted to say yes and his heart beated fast

She wanted to stay with him even though the peguins for her a trailer. He sighed he loved her so much but he would never hurt her ever so he did the next thing that made his heart hurt.

" No, you must go to the trailer now!" Vitaly yelled as she flinched and she looked at him

Alexandra ran from him he almost called her name to tell her sorry. He didn't he sighed and turned his head.

" Why did you do that you love her and she loves you." Alex said as he glared at him and he sighed

" I love girl but I never hurt her, I did what was best I let her go that way she would never be hurt by me." Vitaly said as he walked away and Alex frowned


	6. Chapter 6

Alexandra walked by Vitaly's tralier he yelled at her yesterday. She missed him very much but she though he hated her so she left him alone. The next show was in Russia and Vitlay looked at Alexandra she was laughing with Marty. She looked so happy Vitlay decided he was leaving the circus.

" Your what!" Alex yelled as Alexandra was passing and she stopped

" I leave circus she so happy without me I do what is best." Vitlay said as Alexandra gasped and covered her mouth

" But you love her!" Alex yelled as Vitlay slammed his suitcase and looked at him angrily

" Yes I love her but I let her go, I want her to be happy and if that means me leaving let be." Vitlay said as Alexandra backed away shaking her head and she ran to her trailer

Alexandra let the tears go down her face and she looked at herslef. She loved him, she was not going to let him go.

Vitlay had left and was heading for a train. Alexandra rushed out her trailer and Alex saw her.

" Where is Vitaly?" Alexandra asked as Alex looked at her and sighed

" He's at the train station, Wait Alexandra where are you going?" Alex said as she looked shocked and begun to run

" After him I can't let him leave, I must tell him I love him." Alexandra smiled as Alex smiled and he looked at the others

" Go get him girl!" Gia yelled as she run and they watched her

Alexandra ran then she saw him he was very sad and looking at the train.

" Vitaly, VITALY!" Alexandra yelled as he looked down and then he saw her

She ran toward him he looked confused and she hugged him crying.

" Don't leave me please, please don't leave me." Alexandra cried as Vitlay rubbed her back and looked at her

" Don't cry Alexandra." Vitlay said as she looked at him and her lip quivered

" I love you Vitlay." Alexandra said as he looked shocked and she looked at him

" What?" Vitlay said as she smiled and his arm's circled around her waist

" I love you, I love you." Alexandra said as he let a tear escaped from his eye and he smiled

" I love you to, oh Alexandra." Vitlay said as she smiled and he smiled to

Vitlay kissed her lips then they parted she smiled and he smiled. They walked hand and hand back to the circus.


	7. Chapter 7

" Am sorry for yelling at you." Vitaly said as she smiled and cuddled him

" I know Vitaly I love you." Alexandra said smiling and he sighed

Alexandra looked up at him she sat on his chest as he ran his fingers over her fur.

" Alexandra I want to ask you something." Vitlay said with courage and he blushed

" Yes?" Alexandra said as he gulped and looked into her eyes

" My sweet Alexandra will you marry me?" Vitlay asked as tears steamed down her face and she smiled

" Yes!" Alexandra said covering his face with butterfly kissed and he laughed cause they tickled

Vitlay kissed her with passion then he pinned her on her back as he kissed her neck and she gripped his fur. He looked at her she was blushing and he licked her ear.

" I want you." Vitlay whispered and she blushed really badly

" Be gentle please." Alexandra blushed and he smiled

He entered her gently and he looked at her. He kissed her neck and they came. She laid on his chest and he went to sleep. Hopefully this wasn't a dream again he woke up in the middle of the night and saw her it wasn't a dream.


	8. Chapter 8

Vitlay paced back and forth. Then Alex came out and smiled at him.

" Your a father." Alex said proudly and Vitaly nearly ran over him as he went inside to see his wife

Alexandra smiled holding a blanket he looked there were two small cubs inside he smiled gently.

" Twins." Vitlay said as he kissed there forehead and her lips

" This is your son Edwind and your daughter Cystal." Alexandra said smiling and he smiled at his children

" There perfect." Vitlay said as he purred and kissed her

" Gia we should have cubs." Alex said as she smiled and kissed him

" Yes I would love that!" Gia said excitedly and he as he carried her to there trailer

Vitlay kissed his wife and then looked at his two cubs with a smile. What a perfect way to end a day.


End file.
